Assumptions
by shewhowearsglasses
Summary: You know what they say about assumptions. Sasuke/Sakura


**Just a quick SasuSaku story because I was feeling inspired.**

**Not that I've got a lot of that lately, because I'm not doing great on this website. Please guys, if you are going to favorite something: LEAVE A REVIEW. I recently published two stories, both of which I worked hard on (one I edited and edited for like 5 days (that doesn't sound like a lot of time, but BELIEVE YOU ME it was)) and neither received a single review. If you like something, comment. Express your feelings, cause otherwise I'm going to start feeling insecure. I want to be a writer, guys. This non-feedback isn't helping.**

* * *

**Assumptions**

The book he was reading blocked the sun from his eyes, but he lifted it higher still, nudging the bright light away until his sight was sheltered comfortably by the small amount of shade Pride & Prejudice provided. Meh. What a lame book, guy gets the girl. No surprise there. Stupid Kakashi, always assigning the class girly-books. He sighed and shifted again so his arm instead blocked the sunshine, the book dropped silently to the ground beside him.

"Hey, Asshat!" Came a voice from behind him, and he squinted into the sun to see her face; Sakura stood over him, her shadow becoming his new shade from the sun. "What're you doing?"

"Don't call me that." He muttered, eyeing her even from his awkward position on the ground.

"I'll call you what I like; now, I repeat: What. Are. You. Doing. Stupid?"

"It's not a repetition if you change up the words," he informed her, sitting up and turning around to gaze back at her impassively, "I was just finishing the English text."

"Oh!" She nearly sang, sinking onto the grass beside him, legs crossing at the ankles. "Pride and Prejudice! I just loved it, didn't you? Darcy was so romantic!" She was cooing. He managed to keep himself from rolling his eyes, but he just couldn't stop the look he sent her.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same book? The guy was a pompous prick up until the end when he was suddenly in love."

She gave a soft harrumph, and pouted. "As if! There were signs through the book! He was in love with her the entire time!"

"Whatever. It was stupid."

She narrowed her bright green eyes at him and stuck out her tongue, "You wouldn't know good literature if it drop-kicked you in the balls."

A chuckle fell from his lips and he smirked, "If you say so."

Sakura tugged at a strand of her short hair, searching the distance for something to look at. He glanced in the direction, but couldn't find the source of her focus, and instead zoomed in on the light freckles dusting her shoulder blades. The girl had decided to wear a thin tank-top that day, and as hot as it was, he still thought she shouldn't wear something so scandalous to school, of all places.

"Sasuke?" He glanced up and away from her arm, narrowing his dark eyes on her own light pair. He raised a brow to signal her to continue. She shifted and opened her mouth before closing it wordlessly. After a beat, she opened it again, "Never mind."

He sighed exasperatedly and shifted closer, "What is it, Sakura?"

She frowned and pulled her legs in to her chest in a gesture of insecurity. He waited. "D'youthinkmaybeweshouldIdunnog ooutsometime?"

He almost laughed at the whisper; she spoke too fast and too quietly for him to have heard. "Sakura, you need to talk slower if you want to be heard.

She puffed out her cheeks in a childish way and breathed in deep through her cute, button nose. He smirked at the way her lungs inhaled, filling her slender body with more air than probably necessary. It was her way of mocking him, but it doubled-back on her when her lungs seized up and she began coughing loudly. He chuckled, and sidled up next to her, clapping her on the back in an effort to help her regain oxygen.

"You okay?"

"Shut up…" She whispered huskily after a pause.

"I thought we already were."

She looked up at him, her eyes narrowed in obvious confusion. "What?"

"Going out," he affirmed, gesturing between the pair of them. "I thought we were already going out." He said, arms pushing out behind him so he could lean back.

"Excuse me?"

Of course she would take offense by that. The girl asking him out would take offense when he confirmed that yes, they were already dating. What did she want? Idiot.

"Haven't we been dating a few weeks now? I thought I kissed you just last week?"

She stumbled back a foot, crawling away to stare at him from a comfortable distance. Her face was bright red, flushed out of some combination of embarrassment and anger, "W-What?" She squawked.

"I think you heard me."

"I just don't… Dating… Why… You never told me!"

"I thought it was obvious," he laughed, eyes squinting at her flustered form. She looked especially beautiful like that, hair a mess, eyes wide in exasperation, arms crossed tight over her chest. Not that he'd ever admit that… He'd only just admitted they were dating… about six weeks into their assumed relationship.

"A kiss does not determine a relationship's sincerity! One person has to ask the other out!" Her arms waggled obnoxiously over her head as she yelled.

"I think you just did enough courting for the both of us," he announced, moving closer to push her shoulders against his own. He leaned back to loop an arm around her, "Wouldn't you say?"

"I-I…" She was frozen, staring blankly across the field at their high school.

He grinned down at her dwarf-like form. "Now," he continued without an answer, "How about that date?"

The smile he received in return was breath-taking.


End file.
